Ask Us Reborn!
by Madko Ota Sanchez V2
Summary: Ask Us is Back! Do not hesitate to ask us anything. You can give dares as well and give items to those you wish to.
1. Ch 1

A pair of Blue Velvet Curtains opens up to see a man with a Light Grey Labcoat on a Black Turtleneck. He had blue jeans fitted with a vrown belt and a belt buckle fitted with hidden knuckle knives. He wore a pair of Boots with an Iron cap over the laces.

He was standing and holding on to a cane with a Cambell grip and a hidden Adamantium Blade. He belt held a Powerful Desert Eagle and his hands where covered by Gloves. His face was a healthy shade of Pale and his Brown Eyes were right behind a pair of glasses. His hair messy as always.

He turns to the camera.

"Hello fellow Writers and Veiwers. I am Madko Ota Sanchez. And today i Am gonna be host to a, sort of Experiment if you will." He says.

"Basically the people that are currently written into a story of mine will get to be asked and or dared by you. They answer and do a dare. I get my test results and we can have a lot of fun." Madko smirks.

"So! Lets introduce the franchises you can ask."

He snaps his fingers and instantly, Ruby Rose of RWBY, Izuku Midoriya of My Hero Academia, Trevor Tremors from Vault Huntsman: The Unchained, Mason of RWBY Saga, Mason of Modbreaker, Ulandos of Ulandos the Snarky Gamer, Naofumi Iwatane of The Rising of the Sheild Hero and Yoru Nite.

"These franchises and stories i've Documented are available to be asked whatever you want. Even a few dares. Just send your Questions through the PMs and II'll be glad to see them. You can even ask me a couple things. Thank you."

Madko snaps and the curtains and lights close a shut off. His brown eyes turn blue in the dark as the curtain closes.


	2. Ch 2

The Blue velvet curtains open up to show Madko sitting in a chair talking with a few people.

"Ah, i see we got our questions now. But before i do I wanna say somethings to prevent confusion on my part as i realized that i have multiple people with the same name." Madko says.

"Rule one: if you wanna refer to refer to a specific AU person like say Ruby of Izuku, Hero of the Multiverse. You must place a bracket with the specific AU in it." He starts.

"Rule two: you are allowed to have people from one franchise interact with each other via an Ask Or Dare. No limits." He says.

"Rule three: like many Ask Blogs I've seen you can give items to our friends here. As long as its within boundaries. And Rule four: have fun!" He finishes.

Madko adjustes his glasses and snaps his fingers as an overhead slip shows his latest Question.

"Now on with the show." Madko says. He clears his throat and begins.

"This first set of Questions is from Kamen rider saviour. Izuku: what types of equipment do you have and how dose it work?" Madko asks.

Izuku ponders for a bit. "I'm not sure. But my new hero suit has Mechashifting arms and legs to accommodate my various quirks. I also have a head peice that acts as a HUD, Computer, and High tech microphone. My breathing mask can filter any gas and has a little cartidge acting an everfull canister of oxygen for emergencies. I dont know much though. Sorry." Izuku states.

"Next question. Izuku: Also how do you feel about losing your 'V-card'? *wink*wink*" Madko says while smirking.

Instantly Izuku is a tomato again. "I'm sorry but Program Izuku.EXE has crashed. Please see your nearest technician to evaluate the problem why." Said an Overhead head speaker saying his thoughts.

Everyone was in hysterics now.

"Okay okay. Thats enough now. Ahem. Mason: How would you describe your equipment and how is your relationship with Ami going?" Madko continues.

"I would describe my equipment as better than Atlas. And my relationship with Ami is fine. (Though recent devolopments are making me think otherwise)" Mason explains.

"Alright then this next Question is for me. Also, do you think your story can continue soon? i might take a break until more episodes are up. But i will finish Savien. Speaking of which Mason: Also I Dare you to fire your exe-blade blindfolded with an apple on Savien's head." Mason answers.

"Sure." "Wait what?" Savien asks.

Madko snaps his fingers and instantly the two boys are standing across each other. Mason holding his EXE blade and Blindfolded while Savien was stuck in place with an apple balancing on his head.

Mason draws his blade slowly on purpose enjoying the fear he smells from Savien.

He rushes and Cuts the Apple way to close to Savien's head and it launches in the air. He slices the air around it and quickly sheaths his blade. Catching the Apple with his Tail end as a spike. Pieces fall off to show the Ask Us Logo was cut into it.

He throw it up to quickdras his EXE blade and shoot a Laser at it. Exploding it to bits.

Everyone is cheering and jeering at this while Mason bows.

Savien just faints.

Madko claps as well before coughing and continuing. "Now then. Ruby: I dare you to not eat any cookies for 2 hours straight with a plate of cookies right infront of you. And to prove this I have a plate of her fa-"CRUNCH!

Ruby didn't last a second as she ate the cookies, the plate, and MADKO'S HAND! "AAAAAWWWWWWWWW FUUUUUUUU-"

Technical difficulties are afoot. Please be patient.

"I'm sorry." Ruby meekly says.

"SORRY DOESN'T GIVE MY HAND BACK YOU BITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKE TO GROW A NEW ONE? YOU'RE LUCKY I AIN'T KILLING YOU AND BEATING YOU TO DEATH WITH YOUR ARMS!" Madko yells at Her.

He massages his stump before coughing. "Lets just get this over with. I assume this is for Mason of Modbreaker and maybe me. Mason: Do you think you'll get any crossover mods later on in the future?"

"Uhm. Maybe? Anything is possible where i'm from really." Mason answers.

"I'll think about it." Madko answers.

"Anyway thank you so much for tuning in but now this is Madko, Signing off." He salutes with his stump as the lights go out and his blue eyes are briefly shown before going out.


	3. Ch3

Madko sighs in happiness as he feels his new hand.

He feels his phone buzz and a new set of questions are set up.

"Oh shit."

(Later)

The velvet curtains open up to show Madko sitting on his chair sipping coffee.

"Hello and welcome to Ask Us. I already stated the rules before and now we can get right into the quest because Holy Shit Kamen rider Savior. You just had to word vomit didn't you. I'll try to simplify some bits but if you wanna see the full item shown then check out the reviews." Madko states.

True to his word the new set was almost filling the screen.

"Okay first question. Madko: Your stories are amazing, no matter what the haters say and I belive that you are strong to have gone through your life after what your former sister did and hope that you are doing better now." Madko states.

He smiles. Then takes the time to wipe his eyes to get the tears out.

"Thank you. I wanna say i am strong but. I'm not. I couldn't protect my family from this and shut down for quite some time. I almost slit my wrists because i was so weak. But i wussed out. I was too much of a coward. To everyone i just wanna say this. Don't let yourself be your enemy. The ones who wronged you are your enemy. Please don't do what i did. Or you'll end up yelling at your mom and dad and essentially trying to run away in the cold shoeless and coatless. I was lucky we talked things out. Not everybody will be though. That is all." He says before grabbing a tissue.

He sat down in silence before regaining his composure.

"Also, I want you to meet your new assisten: Felitae, a belly dancing catgirl I made using the DNA from Felica from Darkstalkers and Shantae from Genie Hero. She's great with kids, has great house wife skills, has the same powers as both Shantae and Felica and also gave her the power to creat aura blades from her claws that can cut through dragon scales and is immortal and immune to any charms, mind control, mind manipulation, poisons and toxins. I hope you two will get along quite well. {A/N: Appearance in review {side note please check your grammer}} (PS: also I made her have lewd knowledge for bedroom fun as well as only able to fall in love with you so pleas keep her safe.)" Madko states.

He instantly nosebleeds with the other males but smiles and shakes his head. "Thanks for that man. You got me happy again." He says. He creates a curtain over her and has a stylist create a more public dress.

"Sorry miss. Please make sure to wear this when you are here." Madko suggests.

"No problem. Mind if i join in?" Felitea (please tell me how you pronounce that) asks.

She was now in a sleeveless turtleneck with a long skirt and leggings.

"Go ahead." Madko nods.

"Alright then. Ahem. Mason: How would you like to describe your EXE blade in a more detailed fashion?"

"I would but, he would beat me for spoiling the surprise." Mason says.

"Yes i would. Now. How many functions does your tail have?" Madko says.

"I've lost count." He states.

Madko continues then, "How would you say of your relationships with the cast of Gwain Saga? Also, In my personal opinion, you EXE Glasses should stay as a Visor, cause in my opinion they give you a plus 20 in swag points."

"Pretty great. And thank you. For miss Gwain she is honestly a mother figure i've never had. Ami is the best freind i could've met when coming here, Agni is an ass but he is alright. Savien is a complete douche but since he isn't trying to get in ami's pan't right now he's fine. Deva is cute and actually reminds me of someone but my memory is hazy. Marlow is the right amount of quite that i can rest easily and she's adorable when she reads from her beastiary and tries to document when she thinks i don't notice. Lanney must be protected and coddled and loved. And i think that's it." Mason says. He then finally realizes something.

Madko then nods before continuing, "Also I give you the devil breakers from Devil May Cry V and a dildo tail piece function for when YOU lose your V-card." Instantly he is on his ass laughing while the items fell on his lap.

Mason freaks out and is completely red faced while everyone else laughs at him.

"Uhm? T-thank you Kamen but why?" Maso asks before running away.

"NO! Wait! Come ba-" Madko just keep laughing. "Takeoverforme!" He gasps out before going back to hysterics.

Felitea giggles and takes the prompter.

Meanwhile Madko is dragged off by a helper bot.

"Now. Hero of the Multiverse Ruby: How would you say your relation ship with Izuku is going, is it going well?" Felitae asks.

"It's honestly the greatest thing to happen to me and Yang. He was the reason why we wanted to be huntresses. To save those around you without asking for rewards. We wantes to make him proud. Yeah we were suprised Izuku has a harem but considering his powers give near infinite Stamina and he may end up making others fall for him, this was the best decision that doesn't involve bloodshed." Ruby answer.

'Well i can skip that one then.' Felitea thinks.

"Alright then. Also how did your father take it to hearing both his daughters are dating the same boy?"

"He was suprisingly chill. Though i think thats cause he had a pot brownie with Qrow who was also there. They were pretty much high as kites." Ruby giggles.

"That may have been me." Madko says. He was back now and holding a giant present over him.

"Don't ask."

Felitea chuckles. "Anyway. Also do you plan for your whole team to join Izuku's Harem or not? Oh my." Felitea giggles.

"Not really no. Its their decision whether or not. Like it was with Velvet. And Penny. I get that she want to learn but, the way she announced it could've had a little work." Ruby answers.

Madko takes over. "I see. Now. Finally I give you a new upgrade for Cresent Rose 2.0 by allowing it to use the elemental properties from Borderlands, a Riomew; a pokemon born from a female Mew and a Male Lucario and can use every single pokemon attack known to existance (They look like a Mew with blue, black, and yellow fur in the deign of a Lucario that is a third of a regular Mew's size), a Mad Moxxi costume for you and Izuku to have some fun times, and Adam tied up with the Saints Row Dildo Bat… I don't think I need to tell you what to do with the bat to mister Bullhead. so that's what that box was but to make it fun." Madko snaps his fingers and the Saint's row Dildo bat grows out needles all arount it and take a rough texture.

He passes it to Ruby "Now. I'm sure you know what to do." Madko smirks.

Ruby gains a manic grin that give's Nora a run for her money.

"Thank you so much for this Kamen Rider Saviour. HEY YANG! WANNA JOIN IN?" Ruby yells out to the back.

"FUCK YEAH! MADKO! GET ME ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE!" Yang yells as Qrow and Tai join her. Madko chuckles and does so. He snaps his fingers and a door leading to Adam is here.

"Have fun." He says.

They were soon gone.

"While they do that lets continue shall we?" Madko asks the audience.

"Hero of the Multiverse Izuku: What new semblances have you unlocked during your time in Remnant and how would you describe them?"

"I don't know honestly. Infact i don't know what new universe i'll go to either when i travel. But i can return with a mirror shard." Izuku explains.

"Shit, forgot about that." Madko says.

"Madko, its okay." Felitea says.

"Alright. Anyway. What new worlds would you go to next? How will you react to meeting some of Tohru's friends, especially Lucoa? Also I give you The Cerberus handgun from Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- with all its customizations and the ability to transform into its Final Fantasy 15 Sniper rifle form, A Final Fantasy Kingsglaive uniform (Nyx's version) that allows you to use the power of kings, and a feast from the Toriko dimension and all your friends, lovers, and family are menu consist of:Hors d'Oeuvre: Melk Stardust Seasoned BB Corn Popcorn and boiled Flyer Duck bones, Soup: Century Soup (Komatsu's version) with Medicinal Mochi, Fish Dish: Puffer Whale Sashimi, Meat Dish: Galala Gator Grilled stakes and Flyer Duck meat, Main Course: Jewel Meat with Meteor Garlic, Salad: Aluminum Cabbage, Leek Cheese, and Ozone Herb, Dessert: Rainbow Fruit Pudding, Drink: Mellow Cola. I hope you all enjoy the feast I made and tell me how you like it." Madko finishes. "Crap i gotta know about Final Fantasy." He says.

"Thank you so much Kamen! And i don't know how i'll react since i never met them yet." Izuku thanks and answers.

"Ah. Now the last set. Trevor: What new powers does Rense give you? In fact what does Rense do anyway? Also would you like me to clone you a new organic arm for you? If not you can have the Touch Skin instead; it feels and acts like normal skin and will allow you to feel things with your robot arm. I can answer the first few. Spoilers."

"And no i don't want a new arm. I'll just somehow lose it again before i leave. But yes i would love the touch skin. As long as i can turn it on and off i'm good." Trevor answers. Madko nods and grabs a flash drive form his labcoat and hands it to him. "Here's the program for it." Madko says. "And i added about a single terabyte of porn in it too. Have fun." He adds. Instantly a smoke construct of Trevor is taking his place.

"Well that's all the time we have today. I hope you enjoyed this weeks Ask us. But now, this is Madko, Signing off."

Cue camera fade to black.


	4. Ch4

Madko walks out with Soot covering every single inch of him and Felitae.

"I told you that would end in explosions." She chastises.

"And i Told you i don't care if it did. Results are results. And i am happy with them." Madko says.

He checks his watch. It was beeping.

"Ah shit, here we go again."

(Later) (play random gameshow theme)

"Hello fellow Writers, readers and mortals. I am Madko Ota Sanchez and welcome to Ask Us! The show where you get to as me and others anything you wish." Madko announces.

"With me here is my lovely Assistant Felitae the Half Genie Catgirl hybrid. I still can't say that without giggling." He giggles.

"What's wrong with that?" "I don't know. I honestly don't know." He chuckles.

"And today we get to answer questions from our now three time asker, Kamen Rider Saviour." Madko says.

Everyone claps from the stands.

He raises his hand as they calm down.

"Now let us begin with Our Questions. Ho Ho Ho I am kamen rider Santa! Here to ask questions, give Dares, and deliver great gifts to the Ask Us cast! Even If it is early!"

Everyone is cheering.

"Madko: I'm so glad you have taken in Felitea and I'm glad your doing good. I just want to ask you some questions before I give you and Felitea your presents. Completely understandable." Madko says.

"1: Since some of your stories are so good is it ok if I use a few of them for references for a new story? These are the ones I picked: Izuku, Hero of the Multiverse!, Not of this world, RWBY Saga if it helps. Why yes you may. Just make sure to give proper credit." Madko states.

"2: How would you feel about doing a collab with me for my new story? I would deply appreciate it. I would love to try one. PM me an Idea and we can work from there." Madko accepts.

"3: How have you and Felitea been getting along lately? Good, I hope. If you want, I could make a lemon-one shot for you two if you want? I would appreciate the thought. But you don't have to friend. But yes we have been getting along but did you really have to crank her libido to 100. I thought i almost died from sex." Madko answers.

"4: Are these canon in the other stories or is this really just for fun?Half true. This is an expirement after all. But your gifts may get to appear later in the stories." Madko explains.

"5: Also will you try a blazblue crossover story sometime in the future? I don't know much on the franchise. Sorry. But i will try. Now for presents. For Madko: I give you Stigma: a shield that appears as a cross between a Heater and Kite shield that can transform into either a watch or a one/two-handed double-sided axe that is capable of deflecting any attack, an amulet that will transform you into a sexy werewolf, a zombie dog pit that will first fuck the target and then devour the target and the zombie dog will forever remain in the pit, and a Cheyenne with a regeneration quirk and tied up over the zombie dog pit and her mouth shown shut with wire so that only her muffled scream can be heard and can be lowered by a pully system." Madko reads.

Instantly the room darkens as a screen lowers down and shows the pit. He snaps his fingers and the Zombie dog turns into a More reptile like being with bone spikes jut out his body. It roars and Cheyenne is violently dropped down.

Screams were heard all around The area before getting abrubtly cut off when the screen turns off.

"For Felitea: I give you a Virgin-Killer sweater, a refrigerator that has all the ingredients from the Gourmet World (Toriko world), a cookbook to cook said ingredients, a spear called Magna Clamor (Great War Cry) that is taller than you by several inches, has a dark blue handle, a red guard at the top, and a silver, double-edge blade that has a small hollow in the center. The blade is capable of gathering aura around it to fire concussion beams and can also use aura to alter the blade's shape, and turn it into a scythe as well, and a Kaka-clan kitten from Blazblue that I think that both you and Madko will become great parents for her."

Said Kaka appears in a puff of smoke hugging Madko's head. She already had her Diamond coated claws out so they where instantly ripping into Madko's face. She had blue eyes and a blue mouth and had a black cat tail.

"Good thing i can regenerate. And took some painkillers. Ruby." Madko states while glaring at Ruby.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Ruby yells. She was base Ruby so she doesn't have a lost arm.

"Well thank you so much Kamen. And i would love to take her as my daughter." Felitea says.

"Now onto the others. Mason from RWBY Saga: I give you an Umbreon from pokemon, Ami a Sylveon from Pokemon, Lady Gwain a Espeon from pokemon, Agni a Flareon from pokemon, Deva a Glaceon from pokemon, Marlow a Leafeon from pokemon, Lanney a shiny Eevee from pokemon, and Savien… A Snorlax to sit on you if ever you do bad." madko lists off. Instantly a giant thud is seen as Savien gets crushed by the Snorlax. Everyone laughs while the others become aquainted with their new freinds.

"Hero of the Multiverse Ruby: I give you a picture of you, Yang, Tai, Qrow, Raven, your team, and Summer on christmes day all having a great time, a necklace that allows you to communicate with your mother, twelve tons of your mother's famous cookies with a swimming pool fiiled with milk, and Cinder, Murcery, Emraled, and Adam hanging over the Zombie dog pit." Felitea lists off.

Ruby was in tears and hugs A dummy look alike (and snapping the realistic spine) while crying thank you over and over again.

"Hero of the Multiverse Izuku: I only have one question for you before I give you your presents; how did you family, Class-1A, Class-1B, and your teaturs react after finding they saw/found out/heard you basically massacred the League of Villians for disrupting your sleep?" Madko asks.

"Oh they Knew before hand. Why didn't they run away huh?" Izuku asks.

"Also how was the feast for you guys?" "Amazing. I will find out how to get there if i have to. And NO HELP!" Izuku declares.

"Also hear our you presents: a light saber, a book on how to use the force, an A.I copy of Cortana to help you out on your adventures, all the Vigors from Bioshock Infinite (Gotta find out about that), the Omnitrix from ben 10 (denied as that is gonna be explored with Ben later in his story), a trained Anubian Baskurr from ben 10 named Molly, and three Mirror shards that will take you to these three places: Blazblue, Senran Kagura (Gotta see what that is), Ben 10." Madko finishes.

"Thank you so much! And i can't wait to see these worlds." Izuku states.

"Well now i am happy. But for others out there don't be afraid to ask or dare others. These guys aren't just the only ones here. Hope you all have a merry Christmas and a happy new year. I'm Madko," "I'm Felitea." "And this is us, signing off."


	5. Ch 5

The curtains open up to see Madko yawning as his Daughter is resting atop his head.

"Hello Fellow Writers, viewers, and mortals of the multiverse and welcome to ask us. Sorry for sounding tired but this one is a little handful. But Katherine is honestly a great thing to happen to me so i don't mind." (A/N: for voice think of Revtrosity's Roulx Kaard voice. You'll see why)

BOOM!*

"CHAD I SWEAR TO GOD I CASTRATE YOU AND HANG YOUR INTENSTINES ON MY CHRISTMAS TREE YOU SAD EXCUSE OF HUMAN FLESH!" Madko yells.

Said waste of space is currently smoking and covered in soot.

Katherine the Kaka was still in deep sleep.

"*sigh* Don't mind that pathetic thing. He was a cloning experiment went wrong. He basically can't die no matter what and wont. Leave me. Alone." He growls. He wishes away the pathetic waste of space.

"And don't even try to fix it. Others tried and they failed." He sighs.

"Anyway, on with the questions."

"To the other cast of Ask Us I wish to apologize for forgetting you guys and make it up to you but first some questions, Madko and Felitea: how are things going for your new daughter? Have you given her a name yet? Oh we just described this." Madko starts.

"To the other cast I have given gifts to:Hero of the Multiverse Ruby: how are things going with your new pet Riomew and have you talked with your mother lately?"

"He is really sweet and not yet. I want to but i'm also scared." She explains.

"Also where has Yoru Nite come from exactly? I would love to know. Yoru Nite is the Sheild hero of his timeline where before he was a researcher of the SCP Foundation. His story is actually explained in Sheild. Contain. Protect.." Madko explains.

"The cast of RWBY Saga: how are you all dealing with your new pets? Each of you describe for me and tall me there names. (P.S. how is Savien dealing with having a snorlax land on him). I can just rush answer for them. Ami named her pet Lala. She is busy trying to protect ami from supposed threats. Deva named hers Snowball. It is just as warm hearted as her. Agni's flareon is just as hotheaded (heh) as him and he went with Koal as his name. Savien is suprisingly fine and named the snorlax Tiny for irony's sake. Gwain i'm not sure as she can't think of one but maybe you guys can suggest one. Otherwise her espeon is laid back and loves to steal her coffee. Mason meanwhile just lazes around with Buddy the wolf pup and Onyx the Umbreon all day. Marlow is able to get her work done with Leaf, her Leafeon and Lanna was able to evolve her Eevee into a more matured version Eevee. Somehow. She also went with Wheatly since he looked like a Wheatly to her." Madko answers.

"Hero of the Multiverse Izuku: how are you and your family/school/friends dealing with Molly (the Anubian Baskurr)?" Madko asks.

"Pretty Great. And with approval of Madko himself, she can join my adventures. Though i still wonder what that Red Spiked Collar is." He remarks.

"Now for the rest of the gifts: For the Rest of the RWBY Saga cast beside Mason:1: For the kind Ami, I give you Venator (Hunter), an onyx-colored longbow that reaches to your shoulders. It possesses a handle that is bent backwards, and an oval shape guard with an opening in the middle for arrows to be placed in. The bow allows you to increase the speed, strength, size, sharpness, number, and trajectory of the arrows fired, along with a special homing ability too (This only applies to arrows made from your magic). You can fire the arrows normally, fire them rapidly or release them as a single powerful and large slash of energy. The bow also possesses hidden blades that you can use for close combat." "Thank you so much Kamen." Ami says.

"2: For Lady Gwain I give you V's Cane from Devil may cry V, that not only can cut through dragon scales like Felitea's claws and allow it to channel your magical power to make it stronger, but can also allows you to summon Griffon, Shadow, Nightmare to fight by your side as well." "I must say but this V have some nice taste." Gwain remarks.

"3: For the hothead Agni, I give you Nero's Red Queen Blue Rose witch I modified to allow you to fire your own flames from the gun." "Nice."

"4: For the ice cold but warm hearted Deva, I give you the weapon King Cerberus, that embodies the powers over ice, fire and lightning, with the ability to transform between a three-handled ice cold nunchaku, a fire-tipped bō staff and a three-section staff charged with lightning." "Its beautiful." Deva remarks.

"5: For the ever schooloris Marlow, I give you Vampire Killer (Combat Cross) from Castlevania with all of its upgrades, the Cyclone Boots from Castlevania, Seraph Shoulders from Castlevania, a book to properly use these items written by Gabriel Belmont himself, a book of monsters from the world of Monster Hunter's world, and a modified Brotherhood of Light (Also from Castlevania) uniform to fit you." "I thank you for these." Marlow says.

"6: For the precious little bread roll Lanney," cue adorable blush, "I give you the ability to summon Daruk, Revali, Urbosa and Mipha to your side to help you as well as to use ther powers. Example: Daruk's Protection to protect you from damage, Urbosa's Fury to summon lightning to strike nearby enemies, Mipha's Grace to heal both you and your allies when injured, and Revali's Gale to create an upward draft that carries you into the sky." I appreciate the thought you put into this." She answers.

"7: and finally Savien, despite being a jerk to you, I give you Meowth in Boots (Tyson's Meowth), a pokemon how well help you on your path and make sure you stay out of trouble." "No harm. I stopped once i realized She had other interests. And thank you." Savien says.

"For Trevor Tremors from Vault Huntsman: I give you a memorial picture of you an the other vault hunter after you killed Handsome Jack as and the pets from the Beastmaster from Borderlands 3."

"So this is what the other's looked like. Sad to know most of them died in the train crash. But thanks Kamen." Trevor remarks. Rense nods as well.

"For Mason of Modbreaker: I give you the Master Sword from legend of Zelda and the Master Cycle Zero from legend of Zelda-breath of the wild." Distant yelling and whooping is heard. Along with the sounds of a bike rolling along a track.

"For Ulandos of Ulandos the Snarky Gamer: I give you lightnings gun blade from Final Fantasy 13, and an Exorcist Asterisk witch allows you to undo any damage done to you or you allies or undo the damage on your enimes, how will remember that they died, but allows you to kill them again.(Last part was denied due to being too overpowered at his current level. May come back later)"

"Thank you friend. Though i might end up not using it. I prefer weapons i made myself." Ulandos truthfully answers.

"For Naofumi Iwatane of The Rising of the Sheild Hero: I give you the shield; Dragons breath, A large round shield, with the outer circle having the designs of various dragons roaming about. The background of the whole shield is silver-gray. At the center, though are seven dragon heads of different colors. Red, white, black, yellow, green, brown, and blue dragon heads could be seen. This shield can transform into an arm cannon with different muzzles for different purposes. The muzzles are hand cannon, sniper rifle; with a small scope at the side, allowing you to aim precisely with it, and my personal favorite a double barrel shotgun muzzle for more fun inconviniances as the shield uses your mana to create the ammo. Next a Final Fantasy Red Mage asterisk witch will only work for you, allowing you to you combat black magic and healing white magic, the Freelancer asterisk witch will help you become a jack of all trades, and the spear hero, the 'King', and 'Princess' Malty over the zombie dog pit. Enjoy~."

"Well what do you think Naofumi- Naofumi? Where did he go?" Madko asks.

"He's busy enjoying the screams the people he apparently hates right now." Yoru explains.

"Ah. Speaking of which this next bit is for you. For Yoru Nite: I give you a big fluffy sweater, a box filled with Borderland guns, and a plate of fudge brownies." Madko states.

Instantly Yoru cries in joy at the long lost flavor of Brownies. "Thank *sniff* you!" He says while hugging the brownies.

Madko smiles before finishing.

"Anyways this is Madko signing off." He says.


	6. Ch 6

Madko sighs in contempt as he cuddles with his girlfriend and daughter.

"Hey, since its the new years why not add some more?" He asks.

"It might be fun." Felitae says.

"Ya!" Katherine exclaims.

"Well alright then. I got a few in mind." Madko says before getting a list.

It included Ruby Rose, Yang Xaio Long, and Ethan Ulandos Sanchez of Not of this World.

The icon replaces Yoru Nites as his universe dies.

"Sad that one had to go. But hey maybe we can hopefully continue this lovely thinklg going on." Madko says.


End file.
